Did You Go?
by FireBenderMaster
Summary: When Courtney disappears, Cody explores his own house in order to find her. AWESOME ONE-SHOT


Cody woke up to the sound of groaning from the other side of his bed. As he rolled onto the left side of the bed to comfort his love, he noticed that there wasn't a body there. He ran his hand over the space where she was supposed to be, but found that this was no hallucination. He jolted up, surprised to find that his girlfriend wasn't in her usual spot. He fell out of the bed, attempting to climb out successfully. Cody ran through his home, calling out her name.

His parents had left about a week ago, his mom having to go on a business trip down in the U.S and his dad being deployed in Naples, Italy during summer vacation. So Cody figured, 'Why _not_ have the house to him _and _his girlfriend?'. The lanky teen decided to call her and invite her over for who knows how long. He remembered the first night she came over and they shared stories back from the island and how everyone acted.

"Trust me Cody, I don't think my parents would let me stay over here for a this long of time if you were Duncan." Courtney said with a chuckle.

"Really? I figured you two just snuck out all the time. You know, with those cliché type decoys."

"Wow Cody, I'm not gonna go all 20th century on my parents just to sneak out of the house to see Duncan."

"Sorry, I just figured."

"Don't worry about." Courtney said nonchalantly, still recovering from when she hung out with Duncan _way _too much. She had become a female version of him; basically failing all of her classes, having purple streaks in her hair along with eyebrow piercings and wearing knee-high Converse and really loose shirts and shorts. Duncan's arm was always around her, telling other guys to back off. But when Courtney's life spun out of control, having Duncan as her only concern, he broke it off with her. He thought she was too careless and dropped her like she was a piece of trash.

But Cody was there to catch her and clean her of her punky ways. He helped her to revive the title as the CIT she once was. She didn't have any more piercings or different colors in her hair, but she sometimes still held the attitude that her ex once gave her. Cody would usually shrug it off, remembering what had happened to Courtney while she was with Duncan. He _never_ held a grudge.

_Duncan._

The name suddenly snapped the geek out of his thoughts. Duncan. Cody had also remembered one night when they were revealing secrets, or really blurting out confessions.

_"Hey Cody, what's one thing you've held from everybody but yourself?" Courtney questioned her current boyfriend, thinking about an answer he was likely to give her._

_"Um, I don't know. Maybe that I actually liked Gwen rejecting me all those times." Both teens remembered back in season 1 when Gwen kept turning Cody down._

_"C'mon, I mean that's like a geek's DREAM to get turned down by a Goth like her." Courtney stated as if it was a known fact._

_"Well, yea but it was different with her. It was on international tv!" Cody retorted back._

_"Fine! But come up with another one." Courtney finally concluded._

_"Ok, I kinda liked how much attention Sierra gave me." Cody said with his signature grin. But Courtney looked at him with confusion._

_"How? I mean, she stole ALL of your toothbrushes!" the CIT argued, obviously trying to prove Cody wrong so that she wouldn't have to show her own secret._

_"She actually showed an interest in me! IN ME! No girl has ever done that, well except for you." Courtney smiled upon this fact and let him finish his argument._

_"Well, that is true."_

_"But the real reason I loved her interest in me was because my parents rarely ever paid any attention to me." Upon hearing this, Courtney felt a rush of sympathy and guilt wash over her. She let her determined ego fall while her sympathetic one rose and tightly hugged her boyfriend as if it was the only option left on the earth to do._

_"Cody, I'm sorry. I forgot." Courtney apologized while being tightly squeezed back by her brunette boyfriend._

_"It's ok babe. My dad was in the military and all."_

_"Along with your mom in that AMAZING law firm." Courtney said while trying to resist showing a huge smile on her face, regardless of the circumstances. Courtney wanted to work at a law firm, specifically Mrs. Anderson's law firm. Cody didn't take an interest but his girlfriend sure did. Courtney would go sit through cases that Mrs. Anderson worked with, even if they were out of Ontario. She even took a road trip to California with only Mrs. Anderson. Cody thought it was weird that his girlfriend wanted to spend more time with his mother than himself. Both women reassured him that it was just business, but Cody just shook it off._

_Cody saw that Courtney was beaming at him with her beautiful smile and plastered on just to keep her that way. But it turned into a genuine smile when Courtney said something._

_"But, I'm glad I took an interest in you Cody."_

As that night flowed through Cody's mind, he started to realize that Courtney never revealed her secret. But her secret probably involved...

_Duncan._

Cody started running faster as that name was the only thing on his mind. He had a sickening thought but pushed it to the back of his mind. He ran downstairs, still looking for his girlfriend. He sprinted into the kitchen, looking to see if Courtney was considerate enough to leave a note on the fridge or the counter. Cody looked all over the kitchen for a note, he didn't care. He just wanted to know that she would be back.

With no note, Cody looked over Facebook, Twitter, and his email to see if Courtney had said where she was going or at least when she'd be back but to no avail.

He then ran back upstairs and checked his phone to see if she had sent him a text. Cody let out a deep breath but didn't stop looking for his love. But you could say Cody was running a little too fast.

Cody came to a screeching halt, preventing him from running through the corridor and almost making him crash into a door at the end of the hallway. He managed to slightly hit the door and make move. It slowly but loudly creaked open as if it was part of a horror house. When the door was fully open, you could see a queen size bed, a nightstand, a dresser, and a tv in the room. What would catch your attention was all the dust that was collecting on the tv and chests along with the floor being old but somehow in almost mint condition. But what caught Cody's attention was a small object and what looked like a picture was beneath it in the middle of the bed. As if it was a snake, Cody slowly walked over towards the bed slowly, trying to see what the two things were from a distance.

'It's a picture...and some round rock.' Cody thought to himself. As he got to the side of the bed, having no luck in seeing the objects from far away, it took him a few minutes to register what the two items were.

"It's...the skull." Cody silently said to himself. He cradled the miniature wooden skull and noticed two letters on the back of it. It read D+C, Cody not being surprised. But when he finished examining the skull, he forgot about the picture sitting by a pillow.

He later noticed it and picked it up with careful fingers. He paused for a moment and saw something that made Cody's eyes turn red.

It was a picture of Courtney and Duncan in the park, which had been dated two days ago. Unknowingly to Courtney, Duncan had lightly brushed his lips against her cheek while taking the picture. Courtney obviously didn't notice because she didn't blush or change her smile's size. Cody just stared at the photo, trying to convince himself that it wasn't real, that Courtney absolutely hated the punk who had cheated on her on international tv, who had changed her into a female version of himself.

But Cody realized that his love probably had gone back to Duncan after all. That she had forgiven the delinquent for his mistakes and they made up. That maybe she didn't love Cody anymore.

With enough evidence and thought, Cody realized that Courtney's secret was that she still kept the skull...or that she still loved Duncan.

With that, Cody crawled on the bed while laying in a fetal position. He started sobbing on the pillow for a few minutes, letting many tears fall with no hesitation. "I...can't...believe she...still loves..._him_." Cody managed to say in between sniffles.

As Cody finished his sentence, the house door suddenly swung open downstairs. He didn't hear the noise over his own thoughts.

"Cody! I'm home!" Courtney called from the staircase. Usually when one of them came home, they would get a hug and peck on the lips in response. But nothing happened. "I wonder where Cody is. Maybe he left to." Courtney stated as she went up the long staircase.

As she entered their bedroom, Courtney saw that Cody wasn't in the bed. If he had went somewhere, he would've left a note. Courtney searched all over the bedroom for one but to no avail.

Then she heard crying.

"CODY! CODY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Courtney screamed as loud as she could. But Cody didn't hear a thing.

Courtney looked in all the rooms for her love. Then she got to the room at the end of the corridor. She slowly pushed the door, wincing at the creaking noise.

Courtney then caught a glimpse of Cody laying on the bed in his boxers. She then saw that he was crying into one of the pillows. She ran up to his side of the bed and shook him gently.

"Cody! Are you ok?" But she didn't receive a response. Courtney then turned her boyfriend over to find tear stains all over his face. 'He seems deep in thought, somehow.' Courtney thought to herself. Cody looked like he was exhausted from crying and fell asleep. Courtney managed to lift him up and carried him to their room bridal style. She laid him on their bed and let out a sigh and sat down.

After a few minutes of silence, Cody opened his eyes, unbeknownst to Courtney, to see his girlfriend reading a book.

Cody's instincts suddenly took over as he knocked Courtney's book out of her hands, pulled her on top of himself, and kissed his surprised girlfriend deeply. Courtney was the first to part for air.

"Well hello to you too, Cody." Courtney said with a flirtatious voice and the same smile she had in the picture. Cody saw this and gently pushed Courtney from him and stood up, walking out of the bedroom.

"Cody, what's your damage?" Courtney called, her passive attitude kicking in. She got up and slowly followed behind Cody in the room at the end of corridor, watching him pick something up from the bed. She then noticed that it was what she was trying to hide from him, what she accidentally packed.

What she _shouldn't_ have kept.

"This is my damage Courtney! This is what as been driving me insane since this morning!" Cody screamed while shoving the skull in Courtney's face. Courtney was surprised at Cody's new-found aggressiveness and took a few steps back from her raging boyfriend.

"Cody," Courtney said shakily, "where did you find that?" A long moment of silence fell over the couple before the skinny teen answered.

"In here," Cody said with his head down, "along with a photo."

'A picture? What picture?' Courtney started thinking. Cody then picked the picture up and held it out to Courtney as if reading her thoughts.

"It's me and...Duncan." Courtney managed to choke out in a whisper.

"Yea, it is." Cody sighed. Silence fell over the two. "Courtney?" Cody cupped Courtney's face in his right hand. Courtney only stared at her love with tearful eyes and a trembling lip. "Are you...cheating...on me with...Duncan?" It had hurt Cody to accuse his girlfriend of having an affair but he wanted-no he needed-answers. He let go of her face after a few seconds of silence. He sighed as he started to walk out of the abandoned bedroom when a pair of tan arms wrapped around his neck and was almost tackled to the ground.

"I'm sorry sir, but I think you have the wrong girl. Such a girl like me would never cheat a guy like yourself." Courtney said with a British accent. This made Cody smile as he cautiously turned around to face his girlfriend. Courtney smiled in response. "That picture was taken Friday when him, Gwen and I met at the concert. Remember?" But Cody only gave her a look of confusion. Then the memories flooded in his mind...

_"Hey Cody! I'm going to this concert tomorrow night and I've got two tickets. You wanna go?"_

_"Um, no thanks babe. I'm not the one to go to something where I could get drunk and get hurt."_

_"Aww c'mon! It won't even go like that! They don't have beer at Owl City concerts!"_

_"Owl City? The one-man band? You like his music?"_

_"Yea! Who doesn't? He is soooo cool!"_

_"Yeah yeah yeah...you have fun. I'll see you when you get home."_

_"Ok babe. Bye!"_

"Oh..hehe...now I remember. But why do you have _this_ picture? Didn't you take one with Gwen?" Cody questioned.

"Yes, I did take a picture with Gwen. But that was for Duncan to keep." Courtney answered swiftly.

Now Cody was more confused. "For Duncan? Why?"

"Because, that picture was to let Duncan know that the two girls he fought over are friends. The picture Duncan and Gwen took was for her to keep so that she could know that they were OK, that they were good. And my picture," Courtney said as she grabbed it from Cody's grasp,"was for me to know that Duncan and I will always be friends. JUST friends." Courtney finished.

"Oh...ok then. Well...where were you this morning?" Cody was still wondering.

"I left my jacket at their house." Courtney stated.

"Well since we got that figured out, you wanna go back to my bedroom?" Cody asked seductively.

"Sure. Why not?" Courtney giggled. She almost snorted as Cody picked her up and carried her to their bedroom, closing the door and forgetting about the picture...and the skull.

* * *

**OK, SO I FINALLY FINISHED THIS. BUT I'M ALMOST DONE WITH MY FIFTH CHAPTER OF MORE THAN WHAT HE BARGAINED FOR. SO, GET READY. AND ALS, IF YOU LIKE NINJAGO MASTERS OF SPINJITZU, TYPE IN PUNKROCKGIRL555. SHE HAS 3 AMAZING STORIES AND I'VE ALREADY GIVEN HER IDEAS ON TAKING MY BROTHER'S PLACE. TATA FOR NOW.**

**KELZ**


End file.
